


Norma Louise

by TheThirdRose



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Child Abuse, Incest, Marriage, Multi, Rape, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdRose/pseuds/TheThirdRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthology of Norma's life. From birth to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big story all about Norma Bates and her life. Let me know how you like it.

Well, here it is. Norma Louise. Just wanna dedicate this to my biggest support system and best friend, Gabriella. Enjoy everyone! 

For 8 months and two weeks, she’d been carrying around a burden. The weight gain, swollen feet, and nausea were all enough to turn her off from pregnancy for good. Her husband wasn’t exactly thrilled either, it was a complete surprise when they found out. There she sat, one had on her swollen belly and the other hitching an old fashion magazine in front of her eyes as a sigh escaped her lips. Only two more weeks. 

The pitter patter of tiny feet slapping against linoleum tile broke her from the peaceful relaxation, the only she would get for a little while, as her husband was due back any minute. Not long after, her 2 year old son appeared, a happy smile on his face making his chipmunk cheeks pop up. 

She put the magazine down and attempted to lean forward, “You wanna feel your sister, don’t you?”. 

The little boy nodded, the grin only growing as he paced forward with an outstretched hand. His tiny palm rested on the middle of her tummy, not bothering to move but pushing forward a bit. “When?” his little voice squeaked. 

“Soon, Caleb,” she said, tugging her son up to sit on the coach, “Are you excited to meet her?”. 

He nodded again, this time rapidly. “Yeah!”. The toddler rested his head against his mother’s arm as his hand kept its place. “Mummy, is she pretty?”. 

It was adorable really, how he thought she knew about the baby’s features though her eyes had never gained the pleasure of resting on the newborn, not yet that is. Despite being clueless to her features she nodded with a tiny smirk. “She’s gorgeous. She will be gorgeous. And you two will be best friends.”

“Promise?”. 

“I promise.” 

X 

Caleb was still at her side, this time asleep. His hand was still resting on the swollen bump of her belly however, almost as if he was unable to loose the connection. She was close to nodding off as well, but once she heard the telltale sound of a truck pulling up, that feeling was gone. 

And then he came inside. His workboots plopping on the floor, waking Caleb. He tucked himself further into his mother, afraid of what was to come. 

He walked into the living room and immediately gave his wife a glare, "How the hell are we supposed to pay hospital bills if your ass isn't up and working?". 

The beer can popped open not long after the harsh bile left his mouth, this would only make the monster grow more intimidating.

She sighed and ran a hand through Caleb's dirty blonde hair, looking for comfort. "Doctor said I should stay resting. It's not good for the-" 

"Franny, if you say baby one more time you'll be sorry. I'm sick of hearing about the goddam baby all the time." Another sip of his beer and one final glare before he flipped on the non-color TV set. 

"Believe it or not, Andrew, she's on her way. We can't pretend different just because she's not in front of us crying," she murmered. It was rare, protecting herself from his harsh words, especially being pregnant. 

"I don't give a shit," he snorted, his voice gradually raising due to frustration, "She wasn't even supposed to exist." That last part was mumbled, but his wife still heard it. 

It took a bit, but she eventually rose to her feet, Caleb unlatching and hiding behind the spare blanket left on the couch. 

She walked closer to him, daring to seat away the monster inside of him, but you can't get blood out of stone. "You listen here, I will not have you refer to one of our children as a mistake!". 

"I would stop right there if I were you," he growled, placing his beer on the table and standing up to meet her. 

She didn't. "No! This baby is going to be-" 

Her defense stopped the moment his fist was met with her cheek. She grabbed the flesh immediatly and looked to Caleb, "Go to your room now," her voice was helpless and scared. 

The little boy didn't move, his eyes were still afraid and set on his mothers already swollen cheek. "Mama," he began innocently, almost as if he was trying to stop the pain from being inflicted. 

It was too late, Andrew had already pushed his wife to the ground, causing her to land on stomach first on the dingy orange carpet. 

Franny looked up at her son, "Caleb go!" she screamed, the tears leaking from her eyes as her husband tugged her up by the hair. "Go!". 

He didn't hesitate. His little legs ran as fast as they could down the hallway and to his sky blue bedroom. He ran to his closet and shut the door, waiting for it to be over. It was dark in the small space, but it was safe. 

He could hear his mother screeching at the top of her lungs and various slaps to skin. His father hitting his mother. There was no question, that sound had been branded in his brain ever since he was conscious. 

He slapped his tiny hands over his ears and closed his eyes tight, shielding the world away. His body rocked back and fourth as he prayed for the violence to stop. 

But there was no use. The monster wasn't going to simmer down. He never would. 

Like it? Leave me a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

It's later morning when Franny wakes up. To her surprise, the alarm clock read 10:30. She never got to sleep that late, not with her husband working early and always poking at her for his morning coffee. 

She rose from the bed and placed a hand on her stomach. "One more week, baby girl," she whispered, her fingertips running along the skin's surface. 

The moment she walked to her vanity and looked in the mirror, her heart dropped. Andrew's work was able to identify all over her fair skin. Brown bruises on her cheek and purple one's coating her arms. 

Her head snapped up once she heard the voice of Scooby Doo permeating throughout the house. Caleb must have been up. If she listened closely, she could almost hear the snap, crackle, pop of his cereal. 

With a sweet smile she walked to the living room, her predictions correct as she saw her son sitting on the sofa, his Spider-Man onesie still dawned and bed hair wild. 

"Morning, baby," she cooed, running her hand through his hair. Goosebumps started to flare on her skin when she saw the plaintive look in his eyes. 

"Caleb, is everything okay?". 

His little head shook as he clasped into her hand, "Mummy, are you okay?". 

He must've gotten sight of the bruises, he had to have, he was sitting right there when his father initially hit his mother. 

"Yeah honey, mommy's fine. Daddy just got a little mad," she lied, biting her lower lip anxious to change the subject.

The little boy went back to his cereal without another peep. Francine breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the bathroom. The moment she sat however, water gushed out of her. She knew what this was. 

"Oh shit," she murmured, standing up to identify the issue. It was what she suspected. Her water had broke and this baby was coming. 

Puzzled, she called out for Caleb. He was little and he wouldn't understand but there was no one else. She was inherently grateful once he appeared in the bathroom doorway. 

"Honey, I need you to go to the telephone and call a number for me, okay? 9-1-1. Tell them your mommy is pregnant and the baby is coming," her voice was breaking out in sheer panic. 

He nodded and ran into the kitchen to do what she said. A few minutes later, the ambulance came. She was happy her son knew the address, if not she'd be screwed. 

Her already contracting body rose from the toilet and she pulled up her panties, waddling out in plain sight. 

An EMT took her out into the truck and soon enough they were at the hospital. Caleb was at her side in the backseat, an anxious look on his face as he clutched his mothers hand. 

Francine looked to the EMT helping her, "This isn't right! She's not supposed to come for another week," she howled, worried about the state of her daughter. 

"Ma'am this is completely normal, okay? She's coming now and we have to get you inside."

She shut her mouth and placed a hand on her tummy. This was going to happen now. 

X 

7:18 pm. She's risen from the hospital table and absolutely beautiful. Her small body is 6 pounds 8 ounces, the doctors say it's a healthy weight for a newborn. 

Francine was so tired, her body was drained. Labor was hard, painful. But once she held her daughter it was forgotten. Her little blue eyes lit up the dim hospital room. 

Caleb was still out in the waiting room, doctors said it was best he waited outside for a bit. Andrew was no where to be found, the hospital said they called his workplace but still no one showed up. 

It wasn’t a surprise. He wasn’t present for Caleb’s birth, she didn’t expect anything less with this baby. Still, it didn’t phase her. She was too exhausted to deal with him. Now she held her baby girl close and kissed the top of her head, silently promising that she would fix all the cracks in the foundation of her shitty life. This baby would be so much different. 

Her eyes shined up on her mother as a tiny coo escaped her lips, the first of many. Her fingertips ran through her tiny, new, non-existant hairs. She was so new, every move she made a gift to the world. 

Franny had already made so many mistakes, one’s she couldn’t fix. But her daughter would be a change. She swore that her presence would make everything better. Everything. 

She lowered her lips down to the baby’s scalp with a small smile. 

“I love you, Norma Louise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review if enjoyed! :)


End file.
